Power of the 3 Roads
by XiontheUndead
Summary: While in the training ground Naruto meets some strange lifeforms that give him so new abilities
1. Chapter 1

**Okay ….Where to begin hi people this is my first Story so bear with me….**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing …if I own naruto …there would be less flashbacks and A lot of KICKASS ASSKICKing going on**

**It was a warm night and quiet night. Well quiet if not for the sounds of little boy training. He couldn't sleep so he figured he would work off his extra energy. He was making repetitive kicks and punches to the sides of trees thinking about all the had occurred the previous day. He failed his genin exams for the fourth time(was he on his third or did he fail three previously oh well) , he was then given a "make up" exam from Mizuki-sensei only to find he is vessel of the strongest of all the Biju , stole a forbidden scroll , learned the Kage Bushin no jutsu, and beaten a chunin all in one night. He paused as he adjusted his headband. It was a symbol of all his work , his blood, sweat and tears. He decided that he should go home to get some rest. Team selection were tomorrow and he didn't wait to miss his chance to begin his ninja career. As he was about to leave the training grounds he spot a shooting star. He smile , then put his hands together and made a wish. He then looked back up and saw the star was on a collision course with him. In a panic , he ran until a loud boom followed by a an intense shockwave blasted him off the ground. After a few second , regained his composure dusted him self off and then rushed to check out the blast zone. When he arrived at the crater he notice a lack of fire and noticed a large sphere about 5 ft in diameter with weird tribal markings. The examined the sphere with wide-eye curiosity and then cautiously touched the sphere. He then ran his hand over the markings. Suddenly the markings began to glow and then a line appeared across the sphere. The boy at this pointed had backed away from the sphere and pulled out a kunai to protect himself. He watched as the sphere became a hemisphere suddenly three life form stepped out.**

"**FINALLY FREEDOM' said the life form that was clad in a red armor "What shall we do now brothers" he said as he looked to similar looking creatures.**

"**First we must thank the one who has freed us from prison" said the second brother wearing a similar armor, only his was blue.**

"**Yes let us thank our savior where is he….ahh the there he is" said the third brother wearing a yellow armor.**

"**W-What are you'll?" Naruto stuttered out as he fell on his butt. "Excuse me and my brothers we didn't mean to frighten you. We are Observers. We watch over your universe and keep tabs on important people such as the kages. " said the one wearing red" Well then you should start taking notes my name is Naruto Uzumaki and Im gonna be the next hokage" shouted Naruto. "hhhhmmm…to be hokage means you need to be the strongest…" said the one wearing blue "and since you saved us we shall give some powers to help you on your journey to be hokage. For a moment, Naruto was completely silent however this silence was broke by a loud "YATTA"**

**The 3 armor clad life forms called Naruto forward, each placed a hand on him and told him to close his eyes. Then they each focused a beam of light at Naruto. The force of the beam was so strong in blasted Naruto out of the crater. **

"**WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Naruto roared but found no was there only a slip of paper fluttering in the wind that seemed to fall into his hand**

_**Naruto**_

_**Thanks again for setting us free. The power we having you is the powers of the 3 great kings and there roads. You now have the power to control wind without the need for seals (STORM ROAD), you can also create blades of wind or "fangs"(BLOODY ROAD) at will you also have to move to at extreme speed by putting chakra into your legs and create fires(FLAME ROAD). We even gave you a bonus gift. A regalia set , a pair of gauntlets and shin guards designed to help u focus your powers. There are seal on your arms and legs just send chakra to them and they will appear. Work hard young Uzumaki so that we may one day return to hear about your legend.**_

_**The Observers**_

**Naruto smiled a wide grin and departed from the crater. He then activated his regalia and set out to master his new style. **

**--**

**WOW the 1****st**** chapter of my 1****st**** story is complete. Well Read Review you now the drill…..also WTF is goin on with the Naruto and Bleach animes ……also can could use a translator and a beta reader those would be nice.**

I have not ideas for pairings so send your suggestion with reviews


	2. Chapter 2

Hello ppl we here's chapter 2 of my Pot3K …….83 hits from 1 chapter not bad ……….sadly no reviews… also I'd like to give a shout out to the 1st person to put my story on alert fluffy24 ok wat else is the to say …oh yeah

**I DON'T OWN SHIT IN FACT THIS AINT MY COMPUTER OR MY HOUSE IHAVE NOTHING.**

**--**

It was finally morning. Naruto had spent ,what was probably the most eventful night in life, training in new styles. Each style he use seemed to be imprinted in his mind. However, that's not to say he was a master of styles just yet. For each style he had only discovered one move.

With is **Flame Road** , he could only pull of one move , the **Sugi****bana (**Afterburner**)****. **It basically gave him a charka enhanced boost of speed when he activated it. His **Hurricane Road** , gave him a move that was better suited for causing damage ,the **Kiri ****Gufuu(**Tornado drill**)****. **Using his hands, he could create a tornado-like drill that could tear through stone if given enough charka. However, his favorite style had to be **Bloody Road**. By moving his limbs in a swing motion he was capable of creating blades of wind that level forest areas. Another thing he observed was the change his regalia made whenever he changed styles. When using **Flame Road **, saw that gauntlets and shin guards produced a genjutsu that gave the illusion that they were on fire. While using **Bloody Road, **he noticed that razor sharp blades where present on his forearm and spikes on his shins. **Hurricane road **, however , didn't have a different appearance; it was just a set of black gauntlets and shin guards. This disappointed Naruto but he quickly got over say that he was just glad to have the new powers.

Naruto quickly glanced at his clock 7:30 and smiled. Today was his last day of the Academy. No more homework , history assignments but then he frowned that it also meant that he would not be seeing that much of Iruka any more. He then touched the headband that Iruka gave him. He sighed "No use getting all mopey…I'm a ninja now " He then grinned as got up headed to the bathroom and prepared himself for the day. After taking care of his hygiene, he got dressed in his jumpsuit, sat down with his breakfast of choice, ramen. He look one last time the clock ; 8:00. He now had 30 minutes to get to class before he was late. "Crap I need to pick up the pace…I mean what kind ninja is late. " Else where a white haired man with nose in a naughty novel sneezed "Hmmm am I coming down with a cold..eh oh well back the por…er I mean story" Naruto about half way to the Academy stopped. He just realized he had a need jutsu that could help him cross long distance. He then focused some charka to the seals in legs and in burst a speed he was off. Appearing on the roof of the Academy he released the regalia , hopped off the roof and mad his way into class.

Once in the class room he was greet by on of his friends and fellow delinquents , Shikamaru.

Not even picking his head off the desk it was currently perched on he ask in a lethargic tone "Yo Naruto watcha doin here I heard you didn't pass." "Eh…well uh…Iruka gave me special make up exam , I did ok and here I am." Naruto lied. Who'd believe him if he said he ,the dead last academy student , beat a chunin…No one. To him a lie was best course of action besides a ninja's best friend in the world was deception. Though Shikamaru didn't believe this for a second he decided that was not worth the effort a just said "Troublesome" then promptly went back to sleep. Naruto then greeted Choji another of his friends. Though Choji and Shikamaru were as close as ninja and kunai , Naruto surprising didn't meet Choji through Shika but at a ramen eating contest. It was a close race but in the end no one could down more ramen than the human void that was Naruto. The last of his friends to make themselves known were Kiba and Hinata. Naruto waved to his friends as he walked toward them. Of all his friends, Kiba was the most like him. They were both brash , loud , rude and had a tendency to get a swelled head. Their friend was formed through a love of pranks. Kiba and Naruto both compete for the title of the Pranking King. Kiba pull of a spectacular prank of tagging every door of the Academy. However, even he had to stand in awe of Naruto when he heard he painted the entire Hokage Monument ALONE in broad day light no less. The two bumped forearms and grinned large feral grins at each other. Then he said hello to Hinata. Naruto had always been civil with Hinata mostly stemming from the fact that he knew that she incredible kind towards him. He always seemed to be able to talk to her about most of anything It was refreshing to talk to someone especially someone female ,not that he had those feeling toward her, it was just he didn't want people thinking he was gay. "H-hello Naruto-kun " Hinata stuttered out barely above a whisper. "Hey Hinata" he shouted. Suddenly there was a rumbling in the air , the ground began to quake , Naruto looked to Kiba , both knew what was on the way and that that they needed to move out the aisle. A force so terrible, so heart stopping , so vile it made their stomach sick , Sasuke's fan girls. Naruto groaned "Not this shit again" as they flood into the room all fighting over the seat next to Sasuke. "Everyday Sasuke this Sasuke that uuurrggghhh make me puck" This fight never lasted long and was now down to the head fan girls. The first girl Sakura ,wore a red dress with a target .I mean circle on the back and had apparently natural pink hair. The other girl ,Ino, was clad in a purple top and purple skirt that stopped right above the knee. To keep from looking too skanky she wore bandages to cover her stomach and legs. The two were currently as Kiba and Naruto put it "having a pissing contest over who could be the first to lose their virginity to the Uchiha." Naruto ,who finally had enough the fight walk pasted them and sat in the seat next to Sasuke and put his head down. After a good 10 second they realized their prize had been takin by Naruto after 30 seconds of glaring at him Sakura decided to yell at him "Naruto you idiot get out of that seat it belongs to me" Then Ino retorted "No it belongs to me" After 10 second of the game saying "Its mine no its mine " Naruto exclaimed "Nooooo its my seat because my ass is currently in it" At that the whole class fell silent everyone with different thoughts

Kiba: He's a dead man

Shikamaru: Tsk Troublesome

Choji: I'm gonna miss eating ramen with Naruto

Hinata: Naruto-kun

Inner Sakura/Ino: OH HELL NO I HOPE HE DOESN'T THINK HE IS GETTING AWAY WITH THAT.

Naruto: F Ok how am I gonna turn this around….think think bingo.

Sakura and Ino , who eyes were burning into Naruto's head were both readied themselves to BEAT THE SHIT out of Naruto both paused as Naruto said "Now before you paint this class red with my blood I have to ask why don't you ask Sasuke who is worthy of seating next you?"

Both ponder over this then asked at the same time "Sasuke-kun who would you rather sit by?

" Before Sasuke could even open his mouth to shot down both girls at the same time Iruka walked in. He then asked to Sakura and Ino to take a seat. After a speech about real ninja world he began to assign teams…..Team 7 will be made up of Naruto Uzumaki ,Sakura Haruno ,and Sasuke Uchiha with Kakashi Hatake as your sensei Three reaction were seen

Sasuke looked at his team and thought "humph a idiot and fan girl….I don't need those two holding me back"

Sakura looked at Sasuke with a grin then shot Ino and Naruto a nasty look which they both returned to her but she didn't care all she could do was think "Yay me , I'm on the same team as Sasuke" then Inner Sakura chimed in "**Cha but we are also stuck with that idiot Naruto.**"

Naruto could be seen hitting his head against the desk ,asking why Kami was so unforgiving.

After he announced all the team they were released for lunch and told to report back to be received by their respective jonin.

They all filed out of the Academy building. Naruto saw that his friend were waiting on him.

"The usual spot?" he asked. They all nodded and leap away to the roof a tall building. Hinata and Choji then pulled out multiple lunches and they all began to converse about their thoughts of the team selection , how life can be so fair to some and unfair to others. They all laughed then quickly made there way back to class.

Naruto watched as his classmates filed out of the class room until all that remain was his own team. After the 1st hour of waiting they all had become restless. Naruto decided to try the old eraser on the door trick. After 2 more hours of waiting a white haired man with most of his face covered poked his into the door only to have a eraser fall on his head. He then said in smooth tone "My 1st impression of you'll…..is that you're a bunch of idiots. Meet me atop the Academy roof in 3 min." With that he disappeared leaving only a small pile of leaves.

"Okay let get our introductions out of the way" Kakashi said in a some what lazy tone

Sakura then said in a confused manner "Why don't you go 1st sensei to give use an example." " Okay my name is Kakashi Hayate and I don't feel you need to know any thing else about me. Okay Blondie your up" "Well my name is Naruto Uzumaki I like ramen, training , pranking people and hanging out with my friends… my dream is to be the greatest Hokage" "Okay you in the blue." "My name is Sasuke Uchiha don't may like except for training my ambition is to avenge my clan." "Alright you in the red lets hear it" "My name is Sakura Haruno I like…uh" looks at Sasuke " my dream is …." looks at Sasuke " and I hate Naruto" "I hate you too bitch" Naruto muttered only to be brained by Sakura. "Alright now that we know each he's how it goes tomorrow report to training ground 23 at 6:00 am. You'll will be giving a test to see if you are ready to be gennin" Naruto then exclaimed "Huh I thought we passed are exams all ready" "You have this more of a survival test to see if you are truly ready to begin a ninja career. ..Oh don't eat breakfast either you'll just in up vomiting……Bye" After sitting there in shock they all went their separate ways.

Naruto returned home and looked at his clock 6.00pm. He decided to put in three good hours of training. First he started with his **Hurricane Road** , moving the wind around and learning better control of the wind. He then created 20 **Kage Bunshin **for target practice with his **Kiri ****Gufuu****. **Then the wheels and cogs began turning in his head and wonder was it possible to create a tornado on his gauntlets or shin guards. He concentrated on his right arm and watched as wind started form around it creating a tornado around his arm. He then punched his forward and watched as the tornado sweep away any thing that impeded its path. He then dubbed the new move **Senpuuko** (Whirlwind Fist). After training with move he then switched gear and beg an practicing with his **Bloody Road**. Again he created 20 **Kage Bunshin** that would be use a training dummies. Creating multiple "fangs" and made short work of the doppelgangers. Naruto to just work on making "fangs." He noticed that to make them effective he had to have a certain amount of charka to use them and he just didn't feel comfortable about using try to make an advance technique without a good grip of the basics. He then made one last shift into his** Flame Road **stance. He then create another set of 20 **Kage Bunshin **he had each of his clones gather stones. This was now of evasive skills. The clones were instructed to throw rocks at the original after they ran out of ammunition they were to engage him in combat. To their the clones did well but no well enough. Naruto ,using **Sugi****bana**, quickly weaved through the clones as they tried throw stones at him. He quickly took down ones that had finished their rock throwing with ease. He then began to think back to thoughts he had earlier in the day about the possiblie of making fire with his gaunltets. He then focus charka to the gaunltets and felt the flames become real. He then stopped the flow of charka. It was getting late and he was hungry. He using **Sugibana **he made his way to his beloved ramen shop. He ate 20 bowls of different flavors of ramen then head home to get some sleep he had a big day tomorrow.

**--**

**Ok 2****nd**** Chap is done ALL MY JAPANESE IS VERY LOOSELY TRANSLATED …Read……Review…….All Flames will become part of Naruto's flame road…….also read Air gear …great manga ok anime ……I could use a beta **


	3. Author Note

**WOW I went from 83 to 261 hits with only 2 chapters Srry folks this aint a chapter but be assured that I'm working hard on that …Also A poll has been post on my profile about the Wave arc… I don't plan on keeping it on longs so VOTE QUICKLY… On another note I have no reviews ??….come on people lets see those review I don't care even if their spiteful Take care**


	4. Chapter 4

WOW 353 hits on the story……YOSH I WILL TRY TO 5OO HITS OR I WILL DO 700 LAPS AROUND THE WORLD……..….Read……. Review leave comment on whether you want Haku to live or die on another note …the bleach manga is finally back on track. Well on to the show

--

The day was finally here , moment he had been waiting on for finally here now if only he could bring himself to get up. It was already 5:45 am and he was just waking up. Lazily he looked at his clock only to come to one conclusion: HE WAS GONNA BE LATE. He quickly took action. Creating three clones he began giving orders like a general. " Clone 1 get some breakfast made quick.(Don't throw a fit people its my story). Clone 2 I need you to get my jumpsuit ready. Clone 3 need you to get this place cleaned up. Got all that?" The clones responded in union "Hai" With demon like speed he was in the bathroom preparing him self for the day. As he took care of "business," his clones were each doing their prescribed task. Clone 1 had a big pot of ramen going and was fixing a tall glass of orange juice for his creator. Clone 2 was had already found the weapon pouch now he looking for a clean jumpsuit. "Damn it we need to go to the laundry mat after all this uggghh…….finally a clean one." Clone 3 was currently sweeping the floors and get his apartment to a least be half way decent after finishing by his standards he dispelled himself. Naruto after finished bathing himself hopped in to his close and wolfed down his breakfast. He looked at the clock 6:05. A panicked look came to his face. He dispelled his clones after thanking them and ran out the door. He decided to just run the old fashion way to the training ground. He figured he was gonna get punished for being late why rush his punishment.

When he finally made it to the training in was 6:45. "_Well at least I'm not late _" he thought with a grin. He then looked back at his team mates and saw that they both had a hand on their stomach. As he walked up to the training he noticed that both Sakura and Sasuke had already made it there both with famished looks on their faces ,he also noticed the absences of his sensei.

"Ah .. Why do both look so bad?" Naruto asked as he cocked his like a confused puppy. Sasuke made no verbal response. Sakura ,however, groaned "You idiot remember sensei told us not to eat" "_Unlucky me it happens during my diet._" Sakura thought After hearing Naruto blurted out that in his mind _"THAT'S what I forgot about this morning …not to eat breakfast….eh oh well look like the training ground is gonna get a good look at Naruto barf." _Naruto having heard all he need from Sakura , found a nice spot under a tree and began to doze off. It was now 7:15, Naruto was just waking up from his nap. He noticed that both his teammates had migrated to spots in the shade. He yawned and decided to create some clones to go train while he slept. He made his familiar hand sign and three clones tell each to find a spot in the area and work on his form in all three styles. He gave them enough chakra for a go thirty minutes. He then took one more look around for his teacher then went back to sleep.

"Yo" called a lazy man only to see his pupils all sleep against a tree. He sweat dropped at this scene "Guess I was a little late even by my standards" Sensing a new presence Team 7 all awoke to see their long awaited sensei. Compelled by anger both Naruto and Sakura shout "YOUR LATE" "Sorry bout that I was on my way when saw a rainbow decided to follow it to pot gold." All three genin took in this statement but only Naruto replied "Well that is a fuckin lame excuse for an excuse." "Anyway" he then took out a clock and two bells from his weapon pouch "ok the test is you to retrieve the bells before noon or you get tied to that those post, get no lunch and are sent back to the academy" At once they all shout "WHAT??" Sakura then came to a realization "But sensei there are only two bells?" "Your right this is to ensure at least one of you are goin back to the academy" Each look at their teammates and thought

Naruto: _No way in hell I'm back to that place I'm gonna be Hokage Dattebayo_

Sakura: _Can't let myself be separated from Sasuke this early in the game_

Sasuke :Hmph looks like I have to prove my mettle as an Uchiha ..way I'm gonna lose out to a fan girl and the class idiot.

Kakashi spoke up again "Here are the rules……there are none…..oh and you better come me with intent to kill or your just wasting my time…….Ready Go" With those word the three genin split up. Kakashi sighed "Another team that does not get it" he pulled out his book and said "oh well more down time for me."

Sakura had hidden herself in the brush and began observing her sensei. Sasuke had hidden himself in the trees waiting for an opportune moment came. Naruto however took a slightly more straight forward approach. "Alright sensei lets do this you and me right here " shout Naruto "Ok sure …..you do that " his occupied teacher replied " Well….aren't you gonna get into a fight stance" "Oh for a class dead last heavens no…now pipe down in the middle of reading." That tore it for Naruto , he charge in for Kakashi not even thinking about his regalia. He lead with punch only to be sidestep , he then tried to kick him in the face but to no avail. After a few attempts to hit Kakashi, he soon found him behind with seal for fire jutsu ready. This however was a rouse as he gave Naruto to an enema sending him flying into the small creek nearby. While in the water he got a chance to calm down. Then decided to let this teach have it. He activated his regalia and switched in to his **Bloody Road **style. Naruto originally decided that this style only be use in serious situations however having fingers stuck up your ass puts you in an unforgiving state of mind. Quickly he leapt out of the water created 4 clones. Still airborne the two clone made to huge "fangs" with their legs as the other three Naruto began clawing at the air creating smaller but fast "fangs" Kakashi put away his book…why not because he was going to start taking Naruto seriously ..heavens no but to get his Special edition Icha Icha Paradise cut would turn his world upside down. He began dodge the "fangs" but as he dodged Naruto got more "trigger happy" with his attack. Soon Kakashi was forced on to take flight but Naruto was in hot pursuit. However this was a short lived victory because unfortunately Naruto fell prey to well placed hole in the ground. 15 feet deep with somewhat smooth walls. Naruto was gonna have to get comfortable he was gonna be here for awhile

(Okay I'm skipping both Sakura's and Sasuke's parts because I would basically be explaining what happened in canon)

Both Sasuke and Sakura had both been dispatched. Sasuke had engaged Kakashi in taijutsu match and had actually touched a bell before having his body was sticking out of a hole. Sakura's defeat , however, warranted a look in to her file because she trapped by a genjutsu she should have been able to escape.

-- Last 30 minutes of the test --

"Damn it " Naruto swore " How in the hell are we gonna get those bell There is something we have to be missing. What am I not seeing. I mean he is a jonin all three of use are greenhorn genin. The only way we could take him is if we worked together." Then it dawned on Naruto they had to work together to get the bells ,that was the only way.

"Ok I have solved my bell problem but how am I getting out of here?" Naruto asked himself "I got it" Naruto exclaimed as he changed his regalia to Hurricane Mode. He then pointed his hands down ward and using his chakra he created a tornado to get him out of the hole. While the tornado did get him out of the whole it was a bit of an overshot as he blown into a nearby three. Regaining his bearings Naruto said "Note to self tornado + small places bad idea." Shaking off the daze he quickly when off to search for his team.

He soon found Sakura in the brush , after trying to wake her up by shaking her he came to the conclusion that she was under a genjutsu. He knew there were two ways to get rid of genjutsu: A. Use the release sign or B. Have an injury inflicted on you. Naruto sucked at genjutsu so he went with latter and put a small knick in Sakura's thumb. After which see shot up franticly looking to find Sasuke. Naruto debriefed about the situation about they both sped off to find Sasuke.

Sasuke was up to his neck in rock. "This humiliating , an Uchiha , an elitist be forced to stare at people's feet….This is not suppose to happen…if I had my sharingan I could defeat him. " He sulked in his own mind. Finally the pink and yellow duo found their broody teammate. After digging their teammate out of the earth , they asked him to join them in their scheme to get the bell however Sasuke gave a less than ideal answer.

"Hmph me an Uchiha help you to Never." Sasuke sneered. "Well Mr. Uchiha how many bells do you have…oh wait that right none." Naruto countered. Then Sakura knocked him up side the head and said "Don't antagonize Sasuke like that." The argument continued on like this until they heard a loud BBBBRRRRiiiiiing.

The Test was over they failed. As promise each was tied to a separate training post , each looking at their sensei with frustrated looks on their faces.

(I'm skipping the whole speech about teammates and all that other stuff)

(Two Weeks later)

It was an average day for Team 7. Over the past two weeks they had a basic schedule. Fist they would meet a their training ground , then Kakashi would arrive. Sakura and Naruto would scold their sensei and begin training. However what really happened was Sakura train her charka control and do a light work out , Kakashi and Sasuke would go off together and train , leaving Naruto alone to perfect his roads. Naruto was use to no attention from teachers in the academy but he was under the impression that his sensei would help better to control his roads. Sadly he didn't see that happening , Kakashi focused most pf his time on Sasuke's individual growth. The only times he taught him was when he was explaining the basic formations. Naruto wasn't bitter about it if fact part of him was glad , now he had more time to better develop his roads. After much work he developed an actual technique for his **Bloody Road** the **H****anone rouoya(**Fang Prison**). **After making at least ten clones Naruto has his clones create multiple "fangs" around his opponent trapping the victim in a "prison." He also learned to shout fire from his hands and feet. He even began experiment with his clones using different combinations of attacks and learning to switch his regalia over at a moments notice. After there training was finished with they usually reported to the Hokage Tower for a few D missions. However because their sensei was always late Team 7 was constantly stuck with the shit missions.

These were the leftovers that most teams refused because they were just so bad. : Window washing, Trash collecting , manure carriers , and the Tora retrievers, yes these were the mission everybody hated. Team 8 was always their first; Kurenai was always early as to accommodate her students with good missions. Team 10 would usually be next as Ino so elegantly put it "I'd sooner give up Sasuke than carry cow shit. " Then a team with a man in wearing green with his team consisting of his clone , and long haired boy and a panda girl would show up. Thus leaving them with the leftover no cared for. Despite this fact Naruto all ways keep a smile on his face, because even thought they got shitty mission his team had completed twice a many mission. It all that's to his favorite jutsu **Kage Bushin**.

Now Naruto was not truly cultured, he was short tempered and a bit stupid , however, he knew when to ask for a change. "Hey Old Man give me and my team some better missions. All we ever get are these crappy D ones…..Not to mention the fact we have completed twice as many as everyone else " Naruto shouted in a undignified manner. Iruka who was working at the tower as school would not be in session for while replied "You bonehead you JUST became a genin you aren't ready for C missions. " He then began to lecture to Naruto the ninja/mission caste system. However, Naruto had already zoned out. "Now Now Iruka lets give them all a chance to prove themselves." The Hokage said as he rummaged through the mission files. " Ah here it is an escort mission to the land of Waves" "Awesome we'll take it" Naruto said as he elected himself group speaker. "Good send in the client" Seconds later a drunk old man stumbled into the room "Eh children…hic…….that's who have defening me …look an the blond one looks kinda dopey" Naruto shot toward the man but was catch by Kakashi. Kakashi signed "This is gonna be a long mission."

_**We that's that with this chapter , forgive me if im kinda rushing things its just I didn't like the whole Wave arc but for of some ppl I try not to speed through it…..ok because I have no time to learn new stuff like how to work the poll on my profile please send me your vote on whether or not Haku will be a boy or girl and live. Also im thinking about a new story with a Soul Eater twist nothing is concrete so if you have a suggestion send it to me in a review**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello again folks I'd like to give a special thank you to __**eternal-uchiha**__ he proved you WONT be harmed if you review also I could use suggestion for new attacks. Well enough talk lets get to work_

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**_

_--_

"Walking suck balls" Naruto blurted out "hey old drunkard" "That's Tazuna you idiot" he slurred "that's what I said old drunkard…anyway why are you so important you need bodyguards" "Well my young dumbass I'm an important man in my village…I'm the bridge builder I want to make sure I get there without any trouble" As they walked Kakashi along with Sasuke noticed a puddle on the side of the road. He then signal to his team "Get ready for a fight there may be some ninja getting ready to ambush us." Each genin readied themselves with their own equipment: Sasuke a set of kunai , Sakura a single kunai , and Naruto activated his gauntlets in **Hurricane Mode.** They continued walking untilthey were a few steps ahead of the puddle. As they continued two figures appeared out of the water and like lightning a chain appeared wrapped around Kakashi and as easily as it wrapped around him and sliced him to pieces. Sakura watched in horror as this happened. Sasuke and Naruto however quickly took action. Sasuke pinned the ninjas chain that bound their gauntlets and killed their sensei to a tree then moved to kick both ninjas in the face. Having stunned both ninja quickly drove his claws in to the shoulder blades of the opposing ninjas. Both of the strange ninja jumped back , they had no idea that their opponent would be so skilled. This train of thought was cut shout by quick chops to the back of the head disabling both of ninjas. "Ah…zombie " Naruto yelled "Cutting its head off is are only hope " he said as he switched to **Bloody Mode** and moved to attacked only to be stopped by Sasuke.

"You moron he use a substitution and then watched to see what we would do." Sasuke sneered. "Correct …..by the way nice job…. Sasuke excellent use of kunai , Sakura thank you for remaining client and Naruto I'm most surprise with those weapons of yours…… you not only injured them greatly you also forced them to retreat ….. I'm curious where did you get such intrusting weapons." Kakashi spoke. "O crap I never did come up with a good story ho I got these…think Naruto think……Bingo I got it" Naruto panicked in his mind. "Sorry sensei can't tell you that one ninja has to have his secrets" Naruto said in goofy voice. "dobe where did you get those weapons" Sasuke demanded. "Can't say Sasuke…good ninja never reveals his sources." _"Besides who would believe I got them from mystical beings."_ Naruto thought. "Okay Naruto we will talk later…….Tazuna I believe you own us a explanation. Those ninja were clearly chunin level. " "Ok this is how it is" Tazuna began "I'm building bridge in the Land of Waves….because of this I'm being targeted by the criminal Gato." "Well team Its decision time we can go to Wave, defend Tazuna and possibility face ninja with far more training or we can head home." Before they could make up their minds Tazuna cried "Please please help me I have a daughter and a grandson , the Land of Waves needs this bridge." "Well I say we go…I mean as the next Hokage its my duty to help those in need" Naruto yelled "Hmph if the dobe goes and the number one rookie doesn't that would look bad …I'm in" Sasuke sneered. "If Sasuke goes then I'll go" Sakura said sounding a little unsure. "There you have it Tazuna….when your village gains financial stability expect you to pay us in full. " Tazuna began to bow his head " Thank you thank you my people will be eternally grateful" Well then let me tie up our friends here" Kakashi said as he pointed the two ninja who were unconscious thanks to blood loss and blows to the head. "Eh Kakashi….are those ninja in the bingo book?" asked Sasuke in a uninterested toned. "Let me check…..ah here they are the legendary demon brother of the mist." "Those punks ain't lookin so legendary to me" yelped Naruto. "So do these guys have bounties?" Naruto asked. "Yes ……about 10 million yen(roughly 100000) for them as a set." Kakashi answered "Well let turn these bastards in…I need some extra cash" said Naruto. With that Kakashi summoned his ninja dogs and instructed them to watch the defeated ninja as they continue onward as they travel Kakashi explained summons to his students when suddenly Naruto heard a slight noise on impulse he threw a kunai at the origin of the sound. However all he did was scare a poor defense less rabbit.

"Naruto you jackass you scared that poor rabbit" Sakura yelled as she pummeled his head

As the rabbit scurried off Kakashi noticed two things wrong with the rabbit : 1 It's fur was white even though it was summer time meaning it was raised in captivity 2 There were a few scar on the rabbit indicating that events like this had happen before. These clues lead Kakashi to believe that the rabbit had been subject to many a substitution jutsu. "Looks like we have a fight on are hands" Kakashi thought. Then seemingly out of nowhere a giant two hand sword came spinning toward the genin. Immediately everyone ducked down avoiding decapitation. After losing speed the blade imbedded itself with in the trunk of a tree. Then a man with his headband to the side , baggy pants and bandages over his mouth.

"Well look what we have here….you don't mind if take that bridge builder off your hands " asked the ninja as he descended down the tree with his sword in hand.

"All of you stay back this guy way out of your leagues" Kakashi said as her slide his headband up to reveal his other eye. "I feel honored to see Kakashi's legendary Sharingan"

(Okay people becuz I hate the Wave Arc gonna just jump to them at Tazuna house….I know a lot of ppl like the arc but I aint 1 of those ppl I have lots of ideas and plans but all of them begin after the Wave arc. So I'm skipping to the end I really tried to write it but I hate it so much.)

Last two weeks seem like both a dream and a nightmare. They had seen what battle harden shin obi looked like it was frighten to genin to see a glimpse of where they could end up. Naruto was currently thinking about his own ninja way then he began to think about his 3 roads and Haku's power. As they were walking down the trail Naruto asked "Sensei tell me how Haku able to use ice jutsu I thought there was only five elements" Both Sakura and Sasuke also stopped this they to questioned this as well.

"Well Naruto….Haku had a Bloodline that allowed him to create ice by combining the water and wind elements….similar to the way the First Hokage was able to create wood"

These words got Naruto thinking " _I wonder could I make a new road by combining the other two…eh I work on that when I get home. I also have to work in my new Fang ability"_

While Wave country Naruto had tapped into Kyuubi's chakra while using his fang style. The foreign charka caused his large blades to form made of charka infused metal. After he calmed down he learned that he could control the length of the blades and there origin. Other than tree walking and his nindo this was probably the only useful thing he learned.

--

(Back in Konoha)

It was early in the afternoon when they finally returned to Konoha.

"Ok I'm going to report to the Hokage you three are free for the rest of the day …take it easy" Kakashi said as he teleported away leaving only leaves.

"Well im goin to get some ramen you two wanna come " Naruto started " We cou-" He then realized that his teams had already left him. "Oh well got to find some one else to talk to " And with that he disappeared leaving only sparks in his stead. He resolved himself to finding Kiba and Hinata , he knew that they were always good for a few laugh what with Kiba claims of being the greatest and Hinata with shy but understanding nature knew that they could best cure his boredom. Speeding through the city , Naruto searched for his friends to find nothing. He then decided to look in the training grounds. After an extensive search he found them in a clearing training without their sensei. Now normal people walk and say hello but this was not his style ...nope Naruto was one for the dramatic and theatrical. Quickly changing his appearance with a simple transformation jutsu he leapt of the part of the forest and attacked using a fang. The genin looked to see a strange ninja with headband resembling Zabuza's attack. All quickly moved out the way and got into their respective styles Kiba took the initiative and move to attack with his **Gatsuuga **but "the foreign ninja" move out of the way and use a fang of his own **Iainukihanone**(Slashing Fang) purposely missing so not to injure his friend. Shino however stayed back, he recognized Naruto the moment he go with a few yard of his team , he was currently waiting on his teammates to see through the illusion. Hinata activated here Byakugan to see that ninja on the attack was actually Naruto. She blushed thinking about how her crush had just scared her. She then dropped her stance and began to observe Kiba and Narrator's fight.

It was a fight between brawlers. Kiba would make wild slashes at Naruto , he sloppily dodged then try to punch only for him to speed away after moments of trying to him Kiba saw that his teammates were merely observing him. "HEY WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOIN HELP ME OVER HERE" Kiba said Shino then spoke in a deep voice "There is no need why don't get the scent of who your fighting." With a confused look on his face Naruto sniffed the air.. His widen "Your-" The foreign ninja disappeared in smoke and Naruto shouted "That right I'm the Boy Who Single-handedly Painted The Hokage Monument Men quake at my name girl faint in my presences I am Naruto Uzumaki " Naruto shouted while dancing around (think Jiraiya's dance ) All of Team 8 stood there stunned by Naruto's introduction. After a few moments they all unfroze. Naruto then insisted ob training with Team 8 for messing with their training. Naruto elected not to use his regalia after 2 hours of training Naruto asked if them if they wanted to join him for afternoon in town. After thinking it over they all agreed and headed off for town. Each person choose a destination. Shino chose Ino's flower shop stating he needed to find some flower to create better ecosystem for his Kikai insects. Kiba chose a local pet shop while his home was kettle, vet , and dog breeding ground it was not always stocked with doggie toys so he and Akamaru picked out a few good toys while the other played with pets in the shop. Hinata chose to got a local book/manga shop. Kiba was reading one called "Lupine Storm" Naruto began looking at the new One Place manga , while Shino was looking at one called when "When they Weep." As Naruto was reading about some evil captain with thing for cats he began to think about creating a move like the character in the manga. He signed as he picked up another manga "Agile Suit Gundar" It was about some guy who was looking for revenge against his brother. Apparently he was also something called the King of Hearts. But really interested him was his technique the Sparkling Finger , It was a concentration on his power and energy into his palm. After some time in the store each genin walked out with a few manga of choice. Naruto decided to end the day at his all time favorite resturaunt Ichiraku Ramen. He then began to go over the thing that had happened in Wave country after they all finished they all went there separate ways home. Naruto however opted to get started on his techniques. He then created 20 **Kage Bunshin. **He then began focusing on using both **Bloody Road **and **Flame Road **after 3 hours of straining finally one his clones was able to activate his Flaming left leg and his Bloody right arm. Seeing that it was dark decided to turn in for the night.

_Ok well let me apologize to those looking forward to the Wave Arc also who wants to bet that Tsunade is gonna die. I'm the Grim Reaper has already picked of the Snake and Toad. Should the Slug princess be loking for head stone ……The 1__st__ to name all the Anime/Manga references I made gets a cookie and shout out_

_Well folk nothing more to say cept read and review _


	6. Chapter 6

Hello people 1st off I'd like to thank TheHiddenAssassin for his review and his suggestion…. that two reviews to over 1000 hits what are you people waiting on a invite review ok that's settled well on with show

Naruto's hatred of D ranked mission before going to Wave had been like iron but having gone a A ranked mission his hatred of them became the mightiest of steels. He cursed the laziness of the people of Konoha. After going through a mini tirade in his mind , he returned to painting the fence. "D missions suck." 

After finishing at the fence Team 7 was given a choice in mission clean the Inuzuka kennel or clean section 8 of the city. Section 8 of the city was were low brows of Konoha's population hang out. Over there it was always happy hour…no major crimes happen other that public drunkenness and assault but nothing serious. The Inuzuka kennel was always a place of enjoy for Naruto….he and Kiba had played there when they were little he was frequently there however when he got in trouble he and Kiba were punished with cleaning up after the dogs. To Naruto the smell was the most god awful smell on the planet. Naruto loved the kennel but would deal with drunks that clean that filth. 

"I vote for cleaning section 8" Naruto said in panic. Sasuke and Sakura both looked him with curiosity stained in their eyes. Now Naruto was no master of the mind but he knew for a fact that Sasuke could easily be controlled like a puppet on string when you mention his pride. "Tell me Sasuke which would you rather do clean streets and maybe fight some drunk ninjas and civilians or clean the doghouses of a "lesser clan."" Just as Naruto predicted Sasuke took the bait. "As a Uchiha there is no way I will serve another clan I vote for cleaning the streets." Naruto smiled he had gotten Sasuke to his cause which came with a 100 guarantee that Sakura would come as well. "I say we clean the streets" Sakura said in a cheery voice___**"Cha a chance to be with Sasuke"**_

The moment Team 7 arrived in section 8 all eyes were on Naruto. Sakura was both scared and curious as to why Naruto was receiving such a harsh conception. _"Whats with these stares I mean I no Naruto is a troublemaker but the way the way they are looking at him you'd think he kill someone." _Sakura thought with mild concern. Sasuke looked at his teammate then to the men who were staring at him _"What did the dobe do to get this many people pissed at him?" _Sasuke pondered. Naruto however was sweating bullets _"Ok maybe cleaning dogs wouldn't have been so bad …oh well all I can do is stay as quiet as possible and stay out of trouble." _

After their mini panic attack courtesy of the motley crew of drunks and villages they each began cleaning a part of the area. Sasuke and Sakura seemed to have it the easiest. People volunteered themselves saying that as an Uchiha that it was not his place to clean. This did nothing but swell the already engorged ego of the boy. People helped Sakura saying she too pretty to be cleaning section 8. Naruto however was treated with less than par treatment. Crowds stood near as he cleaned watching him. Just as he was about to finish someone would dump out a fresh batch of trash and he had to start over. Braver drunks would taunts him and a few even spit at him. Naruto however persevered to him this was not as bad as a few other time so he made no motion to stop them. After getting fed up with amount of work and the precise hours he was burning he some 40 **Kage Bushin** all clones armed with brooms. The clones moved out and began their task after 3 hours of cleaning. Team 7 was finally complete. After reporting to the Hokage the team with their sensei went off to do some Taijutsu training.

Once in training ground 7 they each paired up. Naruto and Sasuke were the first to be evaluated. Naruto assumed his own makeshift taijutsu stance as Sasuke took the ready stance of the Intercepting Fist. At the begin Naruto shot out the gate. He sent a barrages of punches and kicks. Sasuke , even though he had been instructed not to use his sharingan was still some how able to block and counter his moves. However that is not say Naruto didn't land any solid blows. He managed a few shot to the stomach and some to the face. Sasuke with his superior style was able to bypass Naruto's guard more often and get Naruto off balance. In the end it was Sasuke who the victor. This gave Kakashi all the knowledge he need to help Naruto but unfortunately it fed the bloated ego of Sasuke. 

"Ok that enough for today boys" Kakashi shouted. He knew when it came to Naruto and Sasuke that he had to keep a vigilante eye lest one of them takes it to far. To him both were symbols he could not lose. While not personality wise Sasuke remind him of Obito and his promise ,and Naruto was a constant reminder of his sensei. 

After Kakashi finished training Sakura in here taijutsu he had them work on more charka exercise. When the training day was done , Kakashi held Naruto back.

"Naruto today I noticed your taijutsu form was a little…different from the usual academy style." "Go ahead and say it sensei my style sucks. Its just no would teach me taijutsu and by the time Iruka came to academy it was to late to learn with out being held again" "Well then my young student how who you like to meet the strongest taijutsu expert in Konoha." "Hell Yeah" Naruto stated with no shame. "Ok if we leave now we should be able to work something out with him." With that the scarecrow and fox sped off on the their to see the green fairy.

When they arrived they saw a man dressed in green full body spandex suit with a ninja vest, a bowl hair cut and giant eyebrows. By him he saw a boy who looked older than him. He to wore green spandex , had a bowl haircut, while not as big as the older man his eye brow were quite prominent. 

"Well if it is not my cool and hip rival Kakashi what brings you here this fine youthful evening?" "Well it seems my student here need help with taijutsu I wonder if he could train with you." "Of course my true rival…so who my youthful new student " "My name is Naruto Naruto Uzumaki and one I'm gonna be Hokage" "KAKASHI why did you not tell me you had such a student I can see them the sparks the of flames of youth…..Well if you train with me then you must train with my protégés. Lee please introduce your selves." "Hello my name is Rock Lee and I am going to be a splendid ninja. Please to meet you Naruto-san" "Like wise Lee-sempai" Kakashi then spoke "Naruto after are missions you are to report Gai for training. Ok " Naruto nodded "Well now that's settle I have some thing to see to …Later Gai." "So Gai-sensei tell me is there any I can do before we begin training." Gai then assumed the thinking pose which Naruto found both amusing and slightly creepy. Then he pulled a scroll out of his jacket and remove to sets of weights. "These weights are to be wore all while you train with me and Lee and when ever you deem necessary. " Then from behind his back he pulled out a green spandex suit. Naruto eyed the suit with contempt but he knew that he didn't want to disappoint his new sensei so he would wear spandex for his training on one condition "Tell Gai-sensei do you have it in orange." "Why yes Naruto I have a spandex suit in every color of the youthful rainbow. For that is my dedication to the spandex of youth." "Gai-sensei you dedication inspires me to so greatly" "Lee" "Gai-sensei" "Lee" Naruto watched the display with curiosity He had never really seen or been apart of a serious teacher/student except for Iruka but that seemed more like a father/son or brotherly relationship not knowing how to reacted decided to join them. "Lee-sempai .…Gai-sensei" Naruto shouted dramatically. Then after a time shouting each other names Gai activate his special Sunset Genjutsu and they all in embraced in all guy, non-gay group hug.

Else where Kakashi was reading his por …erh novel when a page torn slightly. Kakashi in the 7 years of owning had NEVER torn a page "Something unholy is taking place and I feel I may have caused it..nah I'm just being superstitious "

Ok folk im ending here because I feel that the poin of this chapter has been made get Naruto some taijutsu training ..that and I have all ways wanted to see a Naruto who embraced the Springtime of youth but I could never find one so I'm gonna make one. Like Gai and Lee Naruto needs a title that is both dramtic and comedic…any think they can make a good on ..Also as a show of thank I encourage all my readers to read the stories As **Cold as Death**…and **For The Greater Good **,both are two new stories that pretty good. Read ,Review, have a good day


End file.
